


Bridge Call

by holmes221b



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Language, Spoilers, the immunity syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy doesn't do house calls. Instead he does bridge calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/28764.html?thread=548188#t548188) by kcsribbler. Also written for the January trek_hc challenge of 'broken bones'.

"Bridge," Doctor Leonard H. McCoy snapped out as the lift doors closed shut behind him.  
As soon as they re-opened, this time on the bridge of the USS _Enterprise_ , he marched straight over to the Captain’s chair.  
"Scotty estimates that it’ll take at least a week to repair all of the damage we sustained from that giant space amoeba," Captain James T. Kirk was telling his First Officer, Spock, as McCoy joined the pair.  
"Old Bessie certainly did a number on the _Enterprise_ ,” McCoy agreed.  
“‘Old Bessie’, Doctor?” Spock asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"Until _someone_ comes up with a better name for that thing, that’s what _I’m_ calling it.”  
"Play nice, you two," rebuked Kirk. "Right now is _not_ a good time for your bickering.”  
"Which reminds me, Jim," McCoy remarked. "When are you planning on comin’ down to Sickbay?"  
"After this is all over, Bones," Kirk replied.  
“‘This’ can wait,” McCoy answered. “If I have to order you to come to Sickbay, then I will.”  
"Is that a threat, Doctor?" Kirk inquired.  
"Dammit, Jim, you walked into two different bulkheads this morning!" snapped McCoy. "You’re a danger to the safety of your _own_ crew the longer you stay awake like this!”  
"Doctor McCoy, you are bordering on insubordination," Kirk informed his friend. "If you do not leave this bridge _immediately_ , I will call Security and have them forcibly remove you.”  
"What in Sam Hill, Jim?!" demanded McCoy.  
"If I may, Captain," Spock calmly interjected before Kirk could respond to the doctor. "It would be logical to at least undergo a physical exam in Sickbay."  
Kirk reluctantly nodded in agreement with his First Officer.  
"You have the conn, Spock," he said aloud before McCoy led him off the Bridge for Sickbay.

~*~

McCoy looked up as the door to the private exam room swished open, expecting Nurse Chapel with the mild pain killer he’d asked for.  
"Spock? What are you doing down here?" Kirk demanded.  
"I wished to speak with you, Captain," the half-Vulcan replied (though McCoy suspected that he was lying).  
"Can’t it wait, Spock?" McCoy asked.  
"No, it can not wait," the half-Vulcan replied, handing the doctor the hypospray he’d asked for as he added, "Nurse Chapel asked me to give this to you."  
"Um, Bones," Kirk suddenly called. The hesitant note in his voice alarmed the doctor, and McCoy rushed to the Captain’s side just in time to catch Kirk when the stimulants he’d taken two days earlier finally wore off.  
"Dammit, Jim, you need to lose some weight," McCoy growled, Kirk’s dead weight pinning him to the floor in an awkward position.  
"Do you require assistance, Doctor?" Spock asked.  
McCoy glared at the half-Vulcan.  
"What do _you_ think?” he snarled.  
Spock wordlessly lifted Kirk off of the doctor and gently placed him back on the biobed.  
"Dammit, Jim!" growled McCoy as he tried to get up, but found himself unable to do so, as he had done something painful to his back. A quick mental inventory revealed that he may have also broken his right elbow under their combined weight in addition to his probably sprained back muscles.  
"Is there anything I can do to assist you, Doctor?" Spock politely asked.  
"Get Doctor M’Benga in here," McCoy replied through gritted teeth. "Tell him that the Captain has gone and broken _my_ bones.” 


End file.
